


a flattened rainbow

by MiniNephthys



Category: Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angel of Slaughter
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zack, have you ever been kissed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flattened rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I regret many things, and writing fic with only poor partial translations may be one of them. We'll see.
> 
> Translation into Russian available: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4575445/11836419  
> Translation into Vietnamese available: https://wonderland2004blog.wordpress.com/2017/04/16/angel-of-death-a-flattened-rainbow/

“Zack,” Ray begins, and he glances behind him but keeps walking. “Have you ever been kissed?”

That almost brings him to a halt, but he recovers, taking longer steps now. “What kinda question is that?”

“Is it a weird one?” she asks, hurrying to keep up with him. “...You’re walking too fast, Zack.”

“‘Course it’s a weird one,” he replies. Reluctantly, he slows down again so that she doesn’t have to rush. “Do you ask all the adults you meet that sorta dumb question?”

She shakes her head. “No. Just you.”

Figures. She seems attached to him, for some reason. Enough to ask dumb questions like that. “Why d’you wanna know?” he asks.

“The things I read about you,” she says, “make me think you didn’t get very many.”

He grumbles wordlessly. It’s true that his history hasn’t made him very popular with girls, and anyway he’s not really interested in that sort of hobby. Even so… “I’ve been kissed a couple of times. Happy now?”

She’s silent for a few moments, considering his answer. Then, she asks, “Can I kiss you?”

This time he does stop, whipping around to stare at her in shock. “The hell are you talkin’ about?!”

“Kissing you,” she answers, without so much as a blink.

Of course that’s what she says. What was he thinking. “Well - well you can’t, so!”

A slight tilt of her head. “Why not?”

“Because I’m a right-minded adult and I’m not gonna do that,” he says, and turns back to start stomping off.

Ray follows him again. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“Don’t care! Not doing it!” he says.

“Why not?” she asks.

He rolls his eyes. “I already told you, it’s bad!”

“Why is it bad?” she asks, more insistently.

“Because-” Ugh, this is an argument that should be made by people way smarter than he is. Zack rubs his forehead. “Because it is, so shut up.”

“...Why though?”

This continues for the better part of ten minutes before Zack stops and turns around again. “Okay, y’know what? Since you won’t be quiet, if I let you kiss me once, will you promise to shut up about it forever?”

She nods, a serious look on her face. “Promise.”

“Fine.” He crosses his arms and waits.

She stares up at him. “...You’re too tall, Zack.”

Oh, right. He sits down on the ground, more in reach. She approaches him, leans in, and-

-pecks him lightly on the cheek.

He stares at her, dumbfounded, as she leans back.

“Kiss,” she says.

When he regains his voice, it comes out as a squawk. “That was it?! Why the hell didn’t you just say so?”

She doesn’t answer.

“Ray!”

“Promised not to talk about it,” she reminds him. “Forever.”

“That ain’t what I - ugh, fine!” He picks himself back up again, whirls on his heel, and starts walking.

For once he’s glad for the bandages covering his face. He thinks his face might be red, and he’s not sure whether it’s anger or embarrassment reddening it.


End file.
